


Tell Me

by softywolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softywolf/pseuds/softywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thought that Derek trusted him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeat'd.

Stiles thought that Derek trusted him. 

They’d been friends for months now. After the alpha pack had left, everyone had paired off - Scott with Isaac, Boyd with Erica, Jackson with Danny, and even more surprisingly, Allison with Lydia. It was only natural for the two to gravitate toward one another. Especially when there was no one else. But it wasn’t even that, wasn’t only two lonely hearts looking for someone. Derek made sense to Stiles. He was a constant. He was strong. He was just as broken as he was.

And he thought that he had earned Derek’s trust after months of movie nights and dinners where they forgot about their food and talked instead. After months of helping and saving everyone. He thought they were finally moving toward that something that was always there - something more, something big. 

But there was something stopping the progression of their relationship. 

Kate Argent.

“I can’t do this anymore, Derek.” Stiles used his hands to gently push Derek away from him. The alpha had been going in to place a kiss on Stiles’ cheek, the closest they had gotten to anything intimate.

Derek’s eyebrows knit together in his confusion. “Can’t do what?” His hands had dropped to his sides, fingers clenched tightly into fists. That was one of his tells. Stiles had been categorizing them and that particular one said that Derek knew exactly what Stiles was talking about, but was trying to think of a way to derail the conversation.

“This,” Stiles gestured from himself to Derek and back again. “Us.”

Stiles realized too late that he wasn’t doing a very good job of explaining himself. Derek’s expression closed off and it made Stiles’ heart drop. This wasn’t what he wanted, wasn’t how he needed this to go. Because he needed Derek now, like he hadn’t needed anyone in a long time. And Derek had to understand, he had to, because Stiles couldn’t lose this, couldn’t lose him.

“I mean I want to…I want there to be an us, Derek. Okay?” Stiles took a step forward and sighed when Derek backed away. He tried not to be upset but he really wanted to be touching the older man in that moment. He wanted his warm, firm skin under his fingers. He wanted to be close enough to smell the woodsy scent that was just naturally Derek. But contact wasn’t going to help him right now. “I do. But we keep dancing around the fact that you can’t move on from Kate.”

“That isn’t true,” Derek glared at him with a frown.

“You won’t talk about her. Ever. If I try to bring it up, you shoot me down, you close yourself off. I feel like if we’re ever going to be what I want us to be, what I know that you want us to be, we have to talk about what she did to you. We have to-“

“She killed my family, Stiles,” Derek growled. His eyes flashed red and Stiles’ heartbeat picked up. He knew that Derek had heard it when the Alpha sighed and relaxed only slightly. “She tricked me. She made me think she wanted me, made me believe that she was in love with me. She used the fact that I was in love with her against me, used it to find out where my family was and killed all of them. Even the humans. I helped a hunter kill my family, my pack. It’s kind of hard to move past that, don’t you think?”

“You don’t think it was your fault, do you, Derek? You have to know that it wasn’t. You were only sixteen and-“

“Sixteen is old enough to know better than to trust someone who isn’t pack,” Derek shouted. “Sixteen is old enough to know when someone is lying through their fucking teeth.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Stiles said as he took a step closer to Derek. He fully believed what he was saying, he knew that the blame was on no one but Kate. He wasn’t lying. “It was not your fault, Derek.” When the older man didn’t back away, just stared on with wide eyes and a quivering lip, Stiles moved closer. He reached out and let his hand wrap around one of Derek’s, and then the other when he didn’t pull away. “You trust me, don’t you?”

Derek’s nod was so small that Stiles almost didn’t catch it.

“It wasn’t your fault.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](http://www.softywolf.tumblr.com/).


End file.
